


see the line where the skye meets the sea

by daisylincs



Series: Agents of Birthdays [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Adorable Skye | Daisy Johnson, Agents of Birthdays, Agents of Shield Season 1, Bus Kids - Freeform, Bus Kids Movie Night, Canon Compliant, Characters Are Disney Nerds, Characters Watching Moana, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Happy Birthday Océane!!, Movie Night, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Love, Season 1 Babies, Skye Ships It, birthday fic, bus kids bonding, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/pseuds/daisylincs
Summary: When Skye encountered Fitz and Simmons waiting for her at her bunk one night, a Disney movie night was pretty much thelastthing she was expecting - but that was exactly what she got.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons (implied)
Series: Agents of Birthdays [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886911
Comments: 25
Kudos: 46





	see the line where the skye meets the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eowima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowima/gifts).



> Océane, my love! I know I already made you a birthday fic, but then I thought… I introduced you to AoS, _come on,_ it’s only fitting that you get a fic in that fandom, too. I mean, we’ve spent _so_ many incredible hours gushing and raving over this show - and it really has been the best to experience all seven seasons again through your eyes. You are SO good at guessing 🤣🤣🤣😍 But also so, _so_ good at the whole best-bits-reactions thing, and making me feel like I’m right there, re-experiencing it all again. Simply put, you’re the best!
> 
> You mentioned a couple of weeks ago that you missed the season 1 babies, and, well, _could not agree more._ They should have had more time to just be cute and happy before all the overwhelming angst and craziness happened!! So in this fic, I’m giving them a little slice of just that - cuteness and happiness, without any angst or SHIELD-style craziness. It’s set… round about 1x16, I think? ~~I can’t remember my season I episodes anymore arghhh.~~ For this, we’re just happily pretending that they had a _month,_ or several months, before the hellstorm that is Turn Turn Turn took place. Skye’s already gotten shot, but she’s better, and she and Fitz and Jemma are super happy and fluffy okay 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> This works as a sequel/prequel kind of thing to my post-s7 Bus Kids fic, [and man I don't know where the time goes (but it sure goes fast like that)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619796) \- but it's not necessary to have read that one first. See, this is the fic version of what they're _talking_ about in that fic - squishing into one bunk and watching Disney movies in the Bus days. It's literally just fluff and Season 1 babies and softness and, actually, something I've been meaning to write for a while - so it's really special that I get to dedicate it to you now. 
> 
> I really hope you like this, and once again - wishing you the happiest of birthdays!!! Je t’adore beaucoup 💜

Skye hummed absent-mindedly to herself as she padded to her bunk on socked feet, trying not to disturb May in the cockpit or, worse, _Ward_ at whatever he was doing in his bunk. 

When she reached her own bunk, though, she stopped short, surprised: there, in front of the door, stood Fitz and Simmons, clad in matching pyjamas and matching embarrassed expressions. 

"Hey, guys," she said, offering them a small, tentative smile. "Can I help you?" 

"Um, _yes,_ actually," Simmons said, biting her lip. "See -" 

" - We don't know if you like Disney movies, but _we_ do," Fitz explained, picking up smoothly from his partner. 

"We do," Simmons confirmed, still worrying her lip. 

Skye watched them carefully, not sure what to think. Was this some kind of messed-up spy test? Would her answer determine whether or not she got SHIELD's trust? 

It was probably a ridiculous thought, but honestly, with these government organisations, you _never_ knew. 

"Well, you're in luck," she said, choosing her words carefully. "I actually _do_ like Disney movies." 

Fitz and Simmons turned to each other, and Simmons said delightedly, "told you!" while Fitz grumbled, "okay, you were right." 

Skye still wasn't sure what was going on, but it was _definitely_ starting to feel less like a test. 

"So why we came to you," Simmons began, she and Fitz turning around to face her at exactly the same time,

" - is because we know you're a hacker," Fitz went on, 

" - and we've been seeing trailers for the new Disney movie for _weeks,_ but we can't find it anywhere," Simmons finished. 

Skye held out her hands, shaking her head slowly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," she said. "Let me get this straight. You guys are asking me to… hack Disney so you can watch the latest movie?" 

Simmons bit her lip again. "You wouldn't have to hack _Disney,"_ she said. "Just some site where we can get the movie?" 

"Details, details," Skye said, waving her hand. "Point is: that's really what you guys want from me?" 

Simmons was watching her with wide brown eyes, and Fitz, too, looked worried. "That… um, yeah, that's what we're asking," he said, at the same time as Simmons, who said, "Is that bad?" 

"Well," Skye said, putting on her sternest face. "It _would_ involve reconfiguring the mainframe of an international streaming service, gaining access through an unlicensed backdoor in the code and using quantum cryptography to cover our tracks…" 

She watched the two scientists squirm for a minute, biting back a grin at the way they exchanged dismayed glances exactly in sync. 

Yeah, okay, this definitely wasn't a test, of _any_ kind. 

She let the two of them suffer for a moment longer, then grinned, clasping her hands under her chin. "It's a hell yes from me!" 

Fitz and Simmons both relaxed instantaneously, Fitz rolling his eyes with a muttered "can't believe I fell for that" and Simmons surging forward to wrap Skye in a spontaneous hug. 

Skye tried not to freeze, patting her back a little awkwardly. 

"Okay, um," she said. "Shall I get my laptop?" 

Fitz and Simmons traded glances - again with the crazy sync! - then turned back to her. 

"Yeah, sounds good," Fitz said, giving her a nod and a small smile. "Meet us in our bunk."

Skye couldn't help it. _"Our_ bunk?" 

Fitz went scarlet. "Not like _that!"_ he hissed. "Simmons and I have just always shared a room ever since we first got partnered in the Academy, and we're just so used to it that we kept the habit, and -" 

"Uh-huh," Skye said, wearing her infamous shit-eating grin as she watched him squirm. 

"Whatever you need to tell yourselves." 

Fitz glared at her, and Simmons folded her arms. "Come on, it's never been like that," she said - but Skye didn't miss the way she shot the tiniest of glances at Fitz as she said it, like she was just _double-checking_ if he might not disagree. 

"Absolutely not," Fitz agreed, and she saw him do the exact same thing once Simmons was looking away again - tiny glance, only with him, there was a hint of a blush, too. 

_Oh,_ _denial,_ Skye thought. _So much more than a river in Africa!_

But aloud, she said, "Yeah, alright, dorks. I'll meet you there in five, okay?" 

They nodded, and Skye shook her head, grinning to herself as she turned away. Those two would end up married someday, she would _bet_ on it. 

… Oh, huh, that wasn't a half bad idea, actually. She was sure Trip would be willing to shake on it, and maybe even Coulson - the guy was _almost_ as invested in the Fitzsimmons relationship as she was, after all. 

But that was a thought for another day. Right now, she had to hack Disney - or, well, a Disney streaming service. 

No biggie. 

Picking up her laptop, Skye started humming to herself again as she opened up her browser, considering which site would be the easiest to hack. 

When she realised what she was humming, she froze. 

_If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me,_

_One day I'll know,_

_If I go there's just no telling how far I'll go._

She flipped the laptop shut and raced out of her room, charging haphazardly through the Bus and skidding to a stop in front of Fitz and Jemma's door. 

_"Guys,"_ she hissed when she had caught her breath and pushed open the door, "is _Moana_ the movie you were wanting to watch?" 

Fitz and Simmons, both of whom had glanced up with startled expressions, relaxed, and Simmons smiled warmly. "Yes!" she said. 

Skye clapped a hand over her mouth and _squealed._ "Oh my _God,_ guys!" she said excitedly. "Do you have any idea how long I've been wanting to watch that movie? The playlist came out on Spotify a month ago, and I was _hooked."_

"I know, right?" Simmons agreed, her eyes shining. "It's just the best! _Away, away; we set a course to find -"_

 _" - a brand new island everywhere we roam,"_ Skye sang the next line, utterly delighted with this turn of events. 

Fitz pitched in for the next lines - " _away, away; we keep our island in our mind -"_

 _"- and when it's time to find home, we know the way,"_ Simmons finished, her eyes sparkling. " _Gosh,_ I love those songs!" 

"Me too," Skye agreed, starry-eyed. "Okay, we _have_ to find this movie now." 

The other two nodded emphatically, and Skye flipped open her laptop again, typing out lines and lines of code as fast as she could. 

Barely ten minutes later, she was in. "Got it!" she cried triumphantly, looking up from her laptop. "We officially know the way, guys." 

Simmons gave her a little cheer, and Fitz offered his fist for a fist-bump. Skye obliged, then walked over to hug Simmons, entirely spontaneously and delightedly. 

"Oh," the British scientist said, surprised but pleased, Skye thought. 

She stepped back a little self-consciously, but Simmons didn't let her stay awkward for long. "Come on, come on," she said, catching Skye by the wrist and tugging gently. "Onto the bunk." 

Skye eyed the small, nondescript cot against the wall dubiously. "Is that _really_ big enough for three people?" 

"Probably not," Fitz said cheerfully. "But hey, we've got popcorn! And, besides, the lounge is right next to the cockpit." 

Skye blanched. _May._ Right. 

"The bunk it is," she said, settling herself on the far right corner. 

Fitz and Simmons joined her, and as she had predicted, the bunk was _definitely_ not big enough for the three of them - she ended up with half of Simmons's legs in her lap, and her own legs sprawled across Fitz's. Fitz, for his part, had an arm around Simmons to keep her from toppling off, and the other arm awkwardly balancing the bowl of popcorn. 

It was one giant mess, but somehow, Skye had never felt more comfortable in her life. 

With no small amount of pride, she leaned forward and pressed _play_ on her laptop, beaming as the first notes of the intro began to play. 

Feeling very pleased with herself, she reached for a handful of popcorn… and promptly gagged as soon as she placed the first piece in her mouth. 

"What _is_ that?" she asked, wiping furiously at her mouth. "That's _terrible!"_

Simmons frowned and took a piece herself. Her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, that's really, _really_ bad," she said, visibly wincing as she swallowed the piece down.

Futz shrugged apologetically. "It's fruit chutney flavouring," he said, pulling a face as he tried the stuff, too. "It's the only thing they have on the Bus, and holy fuck that's _horrible."_

"It really is," Skye agreed, pulling a matching face before taking a deep breath and reaching for another handful. 

Fitz and Simmons were both watching her like she was crazy. "What on _earth_ are you doing?" Simmons asked roundly. 

Skye gestured at her laptop screen. "You can't have a movie night without popcorn!" 

Fitz's expression was mournful as he, too, reached for a second handful of popcorn. "You're right," he said, studying the kernels glumly. 

Simmons sighed deeply, but took a second handful of her own. "Maybe it'll get better over time?" 

It did not. 

But the _evening_ did. 

For starters, the movie was amazing - and they all knew all the words, so they sang along as loudly as they possibly could, laughing themselves into hysterics at the way Fitz's Scottish accent messed with the Polynesian words. 

At one point, May came into the bunk, and they all froze _dead_ where they sat. Skye felt pretty sure they were going to die on the spot. 

But after one of the most awkward minutes of her life, during which the _stupid_ Autoplay kept the movie running on _You're Welcome,_ May just shook her head, and Skye almost thought she saw a little smile tug at the older woman's lips. "Just don't wake Coulson," was all she said before turning and closing the door gently behind them. 

For some reason, very likely something to do with the way Fitz whispered _"don't wake Dad"_ in the worst imitation of May that Skye had ever seen, this sent them all into whole new fits of hysterics, and they had to pause the movie for a good ten minutes to get their laughing under control. 

By the end of it, they were all so tired, and their sides so sore from laughter, that they tumbled off to sleep just like that, still tangled together in a haphazard pile. 

And Skye… Skye had never been happier. 

This felt like friendship. 

It felt like _home._


End file.
